Darkness Craves Me
by CupCaKe34
Summary: I let out a deep breath too close to the candle. The flame flickered a little, almost going out. I looked back down at the piece of paper. I wrote that everything was going to be okay. A lie. I tossed the paper in the flames. It had been three months since Zane left. Three long months since I walked down a populated street. I needed to get out. Becaues I needed answers.


*** Before I begin, t****his is a sequel to my story Ice Cream Cravings which can be found on my profile! ***

**Chapter One**

I let out a deep breath too close to the candle. The flame flickered a little, almost going out. As the flame steadied itself once more, I looked back down at the piece of paper. I held the pen tightly in my hand as I thought of what more I could possibly say. Frustration edged my emotions into sadness. The words written on the piece of paper weren't going to benefit anyone in anyway. I would still be gone.

My dry fingers crunched the paper into a ball. Knowing that I had gone on my own accords would make finding me easier. I reopened the crumpled piece of paper. There were only a few sentences: _I am not kidnapped, I swear to you that I'm fine. Torture, to reassure you, the code name is Giraffe. Don't come looking for me. I promise you that I'll come back and_

And what? I'll come back and everything will be okay. That's what I wanted to write, but as I began to write, I felt like it might be a lie. I couldn't know for sure if everything was going to be alright. I closed my eyes. When I opened them, it was decided. I held the piece of paper over the flame until it caught on fire. I watched my words disappear as I held the burning piece of paper over my untouched dinner plate. Ashes fell on my cut up apple slices and turkey sandwich.

There was a gun in my dresser. War got it for me as a gift for Christmas, and the heavy boots on my feet were from Torture. It was strange how similar yet opposite those brothers were. I opened the wooden drawer and pulled the black hand gun out. It sat heavy in my warm palm, and the metal cooled my skin. I checked to make sure the safety was on.

"What are you doing?" Dax's voice made me jump.

"Jeez! You think you could knock on the door and warn me you're entering? What if I was changing or something?" I responded as I turned around to face him. The flickering candle made his blond hair seem darker.

"I don't see how that would be a problem at all, Beautiful," Dax replied as he smiled at me. I rolled my eyes. "You haven't answered my question," Dax continued to speak. I calmed my fast beating heart as I turned to the left to place the gun on my small bed.

"I was just… making sure I had all of my weapons and rearranging where I'm keeping some things," I lied uneasily. The lie made me fidget.

"You miss him," Dax said as his smile started to fade a little.

"What?" I asked as his eyes suddenly moved down from my face and to my neck. I glanced down to find my fingers nervously playing with the necklace Zane gave me. I swallowed. It was more than just missing him. It was pain. The bond made me feel so lost without him. It was physically manifesting and hurting me. I couldn't eat without feeling nauseous, and my heart ached.

"I don't miss him, my bond misses him," I said stubbornly as I grabbed the gun from the bed again and marched over to where my duffle bag sat. Missing Zane wasn't the only problem. It had been three months since Zane left. The light of the flames made our shadows dance on the cave walls. The sound of Dax's boots striking the cold cave floor behind me echoed in my small room.

"How about we go outside for a walk? It's nice out tonight. There isn't a cloud in the sky, and the moon is perfect. Dean wants to go out too," Dax said as I threw the gun in the bag and zipped it up quickly.

"Beautiful," Dax said as he grabbed my shoulders and brought me to face him. My gaze fell into his now serious silver eyes. "Everything is going to be fine," he whispered. I swallowed thickly with water gathering in my eyes.

"I know," I responded lightly as I fought the tears back.

"Alright then! Let's go on a nice walk! I can't promise you that it will go without anger because Dean and I made a little plan to trick Torture-"

"I think I'm going to stay inside for now," I said interrupting him as I spun away from him and grabbed the duffle bag. To keep up appearances, I shoved the bag underneath my bed, pretending that I was only moving the weapons to a different hiding place.

"You don't want to hang out with me? I'm not going to lie. I am deeply hurt." I turned back to him to see him holding a hand over his heart. I laughed a little and rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure you will find it in yourself to forgive me," I responded with a smile.

"Well, dammit, I've already forgiven you," Dax sighed as he watched me. We stood in silence for a few seconds staring at one another.

"Listen, Dax, I'll be fine. You go have fun with Dean and take care of him," I said as I pretended to yawn.

"Fine, but just know that it would be a lot more fun if you went with," he said as he started to walk toward the door. I laughed.

"Goodnight, Dax," I said as he opened the door.

"Goodnight, Beautiful," he responded. What I really meant though was goodbye.

:::

**I** waited a few hours before I grabbed my duffle bag again. I threw on my suit made of an all-black clingy material. I put a black coat over it so I would look normal stepping out into the street. I glanced around one last time before I blew out the candle and left my room behind. The tunnels were dark, and only every ten feet there were torches on the wall that lit up a small area

"Midnight," I said as I spotted his form. There were latters that lead to holes in the ceiling. Those holes lead up to the city streets. Midnight was a guard that watched everything, and allowed everything, to go in and out.

"Blair, it is nice to see you. It has been quite a while," Midnight said as his eyes scanned over me.

"Ash said to use this point to exit," I said as he looked me over. "Don't worry, Dax is across the street and waiting for me," I let him know.

"Alright, need any help?" he asked as I started to climb the latter.

"Nope! I should be okay! Just don't let me fall," I said as I made it to the top. The door on the cave ceiling was like a submarine opening.

Dax was right; it was nice outside. My hands clutched onto the bag as I heard the top to the hole in the ground slide back into place. The cold air rushed into my lungs. My green eyes looked up to see the perfect moon, and the tall buildings I was between. Then I couldn't stall in the alley way any longer. Midnight seemed suspicious, and someone would be looking for me soon.

My feet pivoted on the ground as my heart beat quickened. This was the first time I had been truly alone in a long time. I stepped out of the alley way and onto the city streets. It was weird, seeing everything so normal. People walked on the streets in the cold night. My breath fogged in front of me.

The hard part was knowing where start, but I knew getting away and not leaving a trail was the first step. I only wanted to leave a trail for one person, so only he could find me. Because I needed Zane.

:::

**Hello :D So here is the short first chapter just to let you guys know where this story will be taking off! I'm excited and a little nervous to get started! STORY QUESTION: What is your phobia? I have a fear of skyscrapers. They're just so tall and when I look up at them I get dizzy, and I get scared that they might fall on me D: haha **

***This is a sequel to my story Ice Cream Cravings* **


End file.
